


dream a little dream of me, make it into something sweet

by moonmotels



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonmotels/pseuds/moonmotels
Summary: 3 times Cordelia had the worst birthday, and the 1 time she had the best.





	dream a little dream of me, make it into something sweet

_Honey, on your knees when you look at me_  
_I'm dressed like a fucking queen_  
_And you're begging, "please"_  
_I rule with the velvet tongue_  
_And my dress undone_

***

38 years.

Thirty eight years on this earth had taught Cordelia a handful of lessons. Some taught her love, some heartbreak, some of unimaginable pain and suffering; then the immeasurable joy that burst at the seams to counteract. There were years spent with inner turmoil, years of self loathing and striving for perfection just out of reach. Some spent in a loveless marriage, some spent pining for a baby, most spent trying to find a way to be happy even when she knew she wasn’t.

But in the most recent year after life had calmed down drastically, she needn’t search for anything more. In every imaginable way possible, Misty Day was her polar opposite in a balance that mutually benefited the both of them. Cordelia didn’t have self loathing or persistent thoughts of ineptitude anymore, she had sunbeams of light penetrating her heart and a woman who would sacrifice her soul at the drop of a hat if Cordelia so desired.

On her birthdays, Cordelia often dwelled on memories of the times her life had been so laughably terrible. Her fourteenth birthday had looked like this:

A seven am wake up call from the neighbor to say that her mother had passed out in their backyard again on her way home from whatever bar or skeevy man’s house she’d stayed at. After Cordelia peeled her from the lawn, she threw Fiona into the shower and returned promptly with three Tylenol and a mug of coffee with a splash of Bailey’s.

Years of practice had taught her not to ask questions.

Fiona had so obviously forgotten her one and only daughter was celebrating a birthday that day, flicking her fingers carelessly so that a wrapped present appeared at Cordelia’s feet. When she excitedly opened the gift, inside was a pair of shoes three sizes too small and a plane ticket for a boarding school four thousand miles away. When her friends showed up eight hours later for a pity party, she smiled and pretended she was excited to live like the Europeans for the next school year.

Her twenty fifth birthday was spent back in New Orleans where she had met a nice, only slightly aggressive boy named Hank. _He_ hadn’t forgotten her birthday, and God it felt so nice for someone to remember that Cordelia turned her cheek at any warning signs of the abysmal state of their relationship. They held no match to the feeling of being wanted for once in her life. So when he showed up late with wilted flowers and the smell of another girl on his clothes, she let him fuck her anyway because, well- it was the closest thing she’d felt to love in a very long time.

Her thirtieth birthday, the one she’d like to forget most, was spent like this:

She had been woken up by Hank aggressively slamming the pots and pans in the kitchen because he couldn’t get the eggs to come out right. When she managed to crawl out of bed and convince him that it was fine, they could have a nice breakfast out instead, he blew up at her and asked if she thought money grew on trees.

Ten minutes later he had seemingly recalled it was her birthday and they were in the car driving to (his) favorite diner. When Hank batted her hand away as she reached out to hold his, she told herself that it was because he wanted to keep both hands on the wheel.

Too bad the hand she had wanted so desperately to hold picked up his phone to text someone with the name Maria. She turned a blind eye to that too, it was never worth the fight.

The brunch was nice, he even complimented the shirt she had picked out, which earned him a sweet smile and a flush that rose to her chest. That smile, however, was cut off when Hank stared obscenely at their waitress’ ass and had the nerve to wink at her.

The fight that night was one of the worst in their history as a couple. Broken plates, smashed phones, dreams of a perfect future disintegrated to dust. She realized later on, of course, that her sham of a marriage was meant to be like that, was meant to weaken her self confidence so Hank could live out his little witch killing fantasy. Cordelia’s first evening of her thirties was spent crying alone on her bed after Hank stormed out to do God knows where. Still, that day had been better than countless other birthdays long forgotten. She’d gotten used to not feeling cherished on this day after it became inherently apparent that it was nothing special.

That _she_ was nothing special.

And on her thirty ninth trip around the sun, well, things were done a little differently.

The warm covers of her bed were tugged down her body, eliciting a swarm of goosebumps from the cool morning air, waking Cordelia from a deep, contented sleep. The loud huff that followed made her grin before she even cracked her eyes open. She was met face to face with an angelic dream in the form of Misty, who had somehow gotten her limbs tangled in the comforter when she tried to crawl under them.

From where her chin was perched at the apex of Cordelia’s thighs, she drawled out a simple, “Mornin’,” with a blush that reached her cheeks and painted them akin to something that belonged in a museum.

Cordelia whispered back a similar greeting, gently smoothing down Misty’s curls and snapping her fingers to untangle her from the restraints of the sheets. “Any particular reason you’re suffocating under the covers and not lying next to me?”

“Today, Delia,” Misty started, tracing fingertips lightly across her quivering stomach, “is special. Do you know what day it is?” She was quick to rid Cordelia of her pajama shorts and underwear.

The Supreme acted unaware, biting back a moan when Misty used her teeth to nip at the soft skin on the inside of her thigh. “Another year closer to me entering my middle ages and succumbing to grey hair?”

“I’ll still wanna fuck you when you’re old, don’t ya worry ya pretty little head about that. But I thought for your birthday I’d wake you up with somethin’ you deserve.”

“And what’s that?” Cordelia knew, already, with the way Misty grew tired of talking and forcefully spread her legs apart to dip her head between them.

She licked Cordelia there; where she was already embarrassingly wet, once for every year she’d been alive. Slow and languid, Misty held Cordelia’s hips down when they bucked up and pulled back when her breathing went erratic. After an extra lick for good luck, she suctioned her lips over Cordelia’s clit and slid two long fingers inside, allowing her the pleasure of her first orgasm as a thirty nine year old.

And judging by the way Cordelia helplessly grinded herself on Misty’s face and nearly bit through her bottom lip to contain a wail, it was a good one.

When Misty kissed her way back up Cordelia’s body; over the curves of her hip bones, toned abs, and across her pebbled nipples, the latter tried to return the favor by shyly traipsing her fingers down between two toned legs. Misty gently shoved her away, claiming today was not about her and that Cordelia should do nothing but act like the princess she is.

Cordelia agreed, because it always felt nice to be adored by someone this pretty. After redressing, she kissed Misty, long and hard yet still so fucking gently that she planned out several scenarios in which she could run the coven from this very spot. Legs and souls intertwined, they enjoyed the feel of each other’s tongues sliding into mouths, the innocent caresses that spoke love languages without so much as a word.

When they heard footsteps pounding up the stairs, Misty blinked her eyes wide open. “Oh shit, I forgot.”

“Forgot what?”

“You gotta pretend to be asleep when the gang busts in here with ya cake, Delia. They wanted to surprise you, so I promised Coco I’d let you sleep in. ”

“I’m kind of glad you woke me up,” she trailed off, unmistakable lust clouding her features once again.

“_Asleep_.”

“You got it.” Cordelia dramatically winked.

As promised, when the door to their bedroom slammed open and a crowd of girls singing happy birthday entered with a cake, Cordelia pretended to be shocked and surprised at the gaggle. Her younger girls dropped gifts on her bed spread, proud they kept them a secret for so long.

There was new stationary, a new pair of reading glasses she desperately needed but would never admit to, and a name plate proudly proclaiming her “World’s Best Mom,” that she couldn’t wait to display on her desk. She thanked them profusely, so full of raw, all consuming love this early in the morning. After she blew the candles out, Cordelia even accepted a large piece of cake as her breakfast, surprising most everyone in the room.

The girls trickled out slowly; glad their headmistress wasn’t too concerned with classes today, as Coco and Queenie hung back to give Cordelia their own gift. With Misty perched on her lap, arm loosely but still possessively looped around her neck, Cordelia could be floating on cloud fucking nine somewhere. This birthday had already blown every other out of the water and she hadn’t even made it out of bed yet.

“You guys really didn’t need to get me a present,” she protested.

“Shut up, you’re my main bitch. I couldn’t just not get you anything. Plus I didn’t know you last year so it’s making up for lost time.”

“Ditto about the main bitch thing,” Queenie nodded in agreement.

Coco revealed the bag she’d held behind her back. “This is from Zoe, Queenie, Mal, Madison and I.”

“Madison?” Misty raised her head in surprise.

Queenie nodded once again. “Home girl made us swear we’d mention that she helped.”

Inside the gift bag were some of Cordelia’s favorite European chocolates and a thin white envelope. After she carefully opened it, Coco piped up, “So, we know you’ve always wanted to go here-“

Queenie interrupted, too excited, “And your ugly ass of an ex husband forced you to go to Canada for your honeymoon, so we thought you and Mist could-“

A sharp gasp filled Cordelia’s ears. “Greece?” Misty exclaimed, “You got her a trip to Greece?”

In her hands, Cordelia held two plane tickets and a reservation for a hotel in Santorini, an exclusive suite with beach views and their own butler.

Before she could even try to stop them, there were tears streaming down her face. Coco took a step back, visibly shaken. “Is she- like, okay?”

Cordelia blubbered out a “_yes_,” turning to let Misty swipe her tears away. “No one’s ever done anything like this for me. I’m very overwhelmed.”

Coco exhaled in relief.

In all her years, not one person apart from Misty had taken the liberty to really remember the personal things Cordelia had mentioned; like that god awful honeymoon she’d spent every second hating. For her closest friends to secretly plan this and include Misty? She could die the next second and it would be happily.

Misty’s excited chatter snapped her out of the haze. “Gosh, Delia, this place has some real fancy shit. There’s even a spa with mud baths, baby. You think it’s any match to my mud?”

Cordelia could do nothing more but kiss her and rest her forehead on Misty’s cheek.

She then held out her arms for Queenie and Coco to clamber into, effectively trapping her in a hug of warm bodies and eternal happiness. After her two friends climbed off her and mumbled something about letting her and Misty have some alone time, Cordelia reached out to pause them.

“Thank you both, seriously. I’m very grateful to have all of you.”

“Hey,” Queenie smiled, “you really deserve it. Especially because our lives were a giant shit show the last few years.”

“I definitely can’t deny that,” Cordelia laughed. “I love you guys.”

“We love you.”

“And there’s no party later, right?” She warned, giving Coco her best Supreme look. Parties were not particularly her thing, and she’d never been thrown one anyway, so what would be the point?

“No party,” Coco confirmed.

When the door shut with finality, she looked over at her other half. Misty’s smile was beaming bright, could definitely replace every single star in the sky if she tried hard enough. “We’re going to Greece, Delia.”

“We’re going to Greece,” she echoed, unable to help the dazzling grin overtaking her own features.

“I can’t wait to see you in a bikini,” Misty sighed dreamily.

She squealed as Cordelia went to swat at her, squirming away until finally giving up and collapsing on top of her. When Misty had asked her a few weeks ago what Cordelia desired, really desired for her birthday, she hadn’t taken any time in asking for a quiet day. All she wanted was the simplicity of time spent alone with Misty, free of responsibilities or paperwork or breaking up tiny spats about who got to pick the movie on Netflix. She couldn’t think of anything that could bring her greater happiness than spending numerous uninterrupted hours with Misty.

Misty had taken that to heart, secretly planning a day chock full of Cordelia’s favorite things. They shared a quick _healthier_ breakfast together, fruit salad for Cordelia and a plate of pancakes drowning in syrup for Misty. Then the pair were strolling out the door hand in hand towards the French Quarter, where the first stop on their itinerary was located. Cordelia followed Misty around like a lost puppy, an obvious skip in her step at the grand idea of spending a whole day with her favorite person.

They walked for a while in peaceful harmony, whispering mutual ‘_I love you’s_’ and the occasional joke from Misty who claimed Cordelia hadn’t seen the sunlight on her skin in months because she was a ‘_damn vampire or somethin_’.

Their first stop was at an antique store Cordelia had spent many hours window shopping at. She’d never been inside, but it didn’t help that Misty usually wrinkled her nose at some of the older items, citing they had some ‘real bad juju’ from its previous owners. But today, she simply planted her feet in front of the store and told Cordelia, “Get anything you want.”

“You’re serious?”

“Scouts honor, Delia. I even promise not to make fun of all this old people shit.”

Cordelia playfully elbowed her in the stomach, then took her hand in a sort of apology to lead her through the door.

Inside the store sat an older man behind a counter and cluttered antique objects covering every square inch of the floor. Cordelia found her own personal heaven amongst the shelves, taking an interest in every vintage dresser that had been through wars and the clothes that even Misty, in all her eccentricity, would never be caught dead in. For nearly an hour, Misty obediently followed behind Cordelia as she mumbled her excitement about stuff the former couldn’t see the beauty in. She bit back commentary. If it would make Cordelia happy, Misty wouldn’t hesitate to snap her fingers and plop their bed right in the middle of this store so she could live here.

Amongst the furniture and racks of clothes, Misty managed to find a bin of costume jewelry to dig through. When she found a few rings to add to her collection, she meandered over to where she had left Cordelia last, in the section with paintings and old photographs of people long gone. It gave Misty the creeps; all this dusty old people stuff, but Cordelia looked content here with all this junk and that’s what mattered.

Misty watched her quietly as she focused intently on a small painting of a sailboat out at sea. She crept closer, not wanting to disturb Cordelia until said woman turned and brushed a tear away.

“What’s wrong?” Misty was instantly at her side, checking for any obvious signs of injury.

“Auntie Myrtle had this same painting in her hallway,” Cordelia sniffled. “It feels like she sent me a sign for my birthday.”

“Just her way of sayin’ hello, I guess.”

Once their purchases had been made, they walked towards the new ice cream shop off Canal Street. Cordelia had been dying to go since it had opened, but with her busy schedule it was just easier to send Misty to the store for a tub of Ben & Jerry’s they could share later in bed. This time, however, they shared a banana split.

Misty even let her have the cherry.

And lick the whipped cream off her top lip when no one was looking.

Cordelia looked like she could burst from all the happiness inside her, all soft smiles and exuberant energy. Misty questioned, “Whatcha thinkin’ about cutie?”

“How I’ve never had a birthday this perfect. You’ve made this day very special for me. I don’t know how to thank you for including all my interests.”

Misty ducked her head down and hid her blush, “It was nothin’. You deserve everything good in this world, and I mean that.”

The swamp witch had seemingly made it her life’s mission to make Cordelia feel cherished and loved every second of every day. It would be overwhelming, almost, if Misty’s love didn’t penetrate every dark nook and cranny of her soul and free it from the confines of past darkness like a bird in a cage.

Their last stop was just a ten minute walk on the outskirts of the city. The building looked unassuming, until Cordelia turned and noticed the sign. “New Orleans Rescue and Rehabilitation Center for Animals?” She looked back at Misty incredulously. “We’re getting a pet?” In true Cordelia fashion, the palpable excitement was written plainly on her face.

“Only if you want to, love. Since you mentioned it a while ago, I thought we could see about getting the coven a mascot.”

The women at the front desk were very kind and helpful, pointing out the different rooms and explaining a bit about what they do. Misty took Cordelia to the room with cats first, purely for the selfish reason of watching her try and hold a dozen tiny kittens all at once. They both agreed the girls milling in and out their large home would probably be overwhelming for a small cat, moving into the next room with reptiles.

Misty, in true form, found herself drawn to a giant tortoise that looked like he had probably seen some shit in his lifetime.

“Look, Delia, his name is Doodle. Isn’t he so damn cute?”

“Yes he’s certainly- old.” As Misty held out a leaf of lettuce for him, Cordelia took a giant step back. She didn’t want to be anywhere near him as he feeds.

“Doodle ain’t gonna hurt ya, cross my heart. I won’t let him.”

“I’m fine to admire him from back here, babe.”

After Misty tried uselessly to have Cordelia agree to adopt Doodle, their hope in finding a pet to take home dwindled swiftly.

Cordelia wasn’t a huge fan of the other reptiles, much to Misty’s dismay.

Walking into the room with dogs, they were immediately drawn to the last cage by some unseen force. A tiny cocker spaniel lay calmly, a name tag declaring him Chester and a mane of golden fur giving Misty’s mop of hair a run for its money.

There were other dogs, some cuter and much more excited at the prospect of being adopted, but Misty and Cordelia were both in wordless agreement that Chester was theirs. He was quiet and unassuming, big brown eyes cautiously surveying the pair as they crouched down to scratch his ears.

“Mist, he’s perfect,” she whispered. Chester perked up when he noticed their interest, clearly used to being skipped over in favor of other, more animated dogs.

“I see you found Chester,” the woman from the front desk strolled over. “He’s a cutie.”

“How old is he?”

“We think he’s probably around six or seven. He’s an older guy, we rescued him from a hoarder who couldn’t take care of all his brothers and sisters. That was, gosh, three years ago?”

“Three years?” Misty gasped, “Delia, we gotta take him now. No one deserves to be in this shelter for that long. No offense.”

The woman chuckled, “None taken. I’m Sheryl, by the way. If you’re positive, I can do your paperwork up at the front and you can take him home today.”

Misty looked over at Cordelia for confirmation, those crystal blue eyes doing what they do best.

(Begging.)

Cordelia cracked a wide smile as Misty’s charm worked its magic. “Yes, please. We’d love to have him.”

Twenty minutes later, Misty had Chester in her arms and Cordelia a bag containing their antique store purchases and new essentials for him. As they made their short walk home, Cordelia commented, “He has legs for a reason, Mist. We bought a leash, you can put him down.”

“I’m going to treat him like a king,” Misty raised her chin defiantly. “Plus I want to be his favorite so I gotta start spoiling him early.”

Chester licked her nose in response.

On the front porch, in the muted colors of twilight spreading across the sky, Cordelia waited as Misty set Chester down before curving her fingers around a belt loop and tugging her close. “You’ve made today my very best birthday, Misty Day. I need you to know how immeasurably grateful I am to have you. And I mean that, you’re the only person I want to spend every moment with. You feel like a dream I conjured up.”

“That’s real nice of ya to say, but I didn’t do anything you wouldn’t do for me, y’know? It’s what you deserve. I’m kinda peeved no one’s ever treated you like this, but the past is the past.”

Cordelia agreed, kissing her there with all the love in her heart. This kiss, like most others, spoke so much tangible energy, like the love they shared could be tasted atop each other’s tongues.

After getting a tad frisky in front of their new companion, Misty pulled back, lips pink and wet and sinfully plump. “Also, you’re gonna hate me for this, but just remember that I love you, yeah?”

“How could I ever-“

She swung the door open, immediately jumping back in fright as her girls and friends jumped out and shouted a simultaneous, “Surprise!” There were colorful streamers everywhere, birthday decorations, and even a small crown placed atop Cordelia’s head that proclaimed her the birthday girl.

Coco came forward with a handful of balloons in one hand and a drink in the other, kissing Cordelia’s cheek before slurring, “You really fucking thought we wouldn’t throw you a surprise party?”

Cordelia’s cheeks hurt from smiling so widely, suddenly thankful her friends went against her wishes. “I hate you guys.”

“I didn’t know ‘hate’ was the new word for ‘love.’” Then her attention was turned towards Chester, drunkenly questioning, “Is that a fucking dog?”

Zoe and Madison came up beside her, the blonde shoving a drink in Cordelia’s hand. “Birthday parties aren’t my thing unless they’re my own, but Coco let me make the punch so I guess it’s fine.” She lit a cigarette. “There’s like six different bottles of alcohol in it, so happy birthday and you’re welcome for all the drunken sex you’ll have later.”

Cordelia tried hard not to wipe the smirk off her face, simply thanking her for the punch and trip to Greece.

The party went on well into the night. No matter where she went; on the couch chatting with Mallory, the living room floor letting Coco dance on her, the kitchen snacking on candy, Cordelia could feel Misty’s eyes search for her in the crowded room. It made her feel beautiful and wanted, like no matter what she does Misty will always have this insatiable hunger for her.

Her girls danced around to a curated playlist Coco had probably enlisted Misty’s help to create; including ABBA, Bowie, and countless other of her favorite artists. Even Madison, the hardest coven member to please, was seen bobbing her head to Queen. Misty had, of course, snuck in some Fleetwood Mac. Cordelia didn’t care, not after four drinks and another slice of her cake. She found Misty twirling Chester in her arms before petting him and asking, “May I cut in?”

As Madison and Coco made Zoe dance with them like they were in a club, Misty instead swayed Cordelia sweetly and slowly in her arms despite the upbeat song. When Misty drank heavily like this, she always drifted towards Cordelia, clingy and craving that affection only her soul mate could provide.

As it were, there were no complaints coming from Cordelia.

“Happy birthday, beautiful.”

“Thank you, love. I’m very happy today.”

“Your birthday’s not over yet,” Misty all but purred into the shell of her ear.

Cordelia shut her eyes and exhaled.

-

A few hours later, three more glasses of punch, and the horror of being subjected to a drunken rendition of _happy birthday_, Cordelia was just about tired of being the guest of honor. This party turned out to be eventful and a much needed interruption from her unremarkably boring life, but she was ready for Misty to provide _other_ more adult _distractions_.

Misty took notice of this, and with as many dramatics as she could muster in her drunken state, yawned a little too over the top.

Even so, Cordelia caught on immediately. “Are you tired?”

“I am, yes. You ready for bed?”

A vigorous nod.

-

Inside their bedroom with the door locked, Cordelia stood still in the center of the room as Misty undressed her with calculation.

Pants, belt, blouse, and rings on the floor in a pile to deal with tomorrow.

“It’s still your birthday, you know.”

Cordelia hummed, baring her neck for Misty’s wandering teeth to leave little marks she’ll have to cover in the morning.

“And so I thought, maybe-”

“Thought what?” Cordelia urged, unconcerned about the hunger lacing her tone.

“Always so damn impatient. I was thinkin’ I could fuck you the way you deserve. The way you _like_.” The words rolled off her tongue with more indecency than they had any right being.

A thrill shot up Cordelia’s spine, and she found herself nodding on autopilot.

“Think you’d like that?”

A breathless, “Yeah, I think I would.”

Less than a minute later Misty was naked, save for the-

“Jesus,” Cordelia whimpered, glancing up as Misty straddled her, hips adorned with straps of leather and the glint of the metal that made her eyes twinkle. She felt the throb through her panties that followed, unable to wrap her mind around what she ever did to deserve this. Maybe she’d relive every shitty birthday over on loop just to have this feeling of being craved by Misty once more.

Her hips bucked up without preamble, a needy whine escaping her mouth and into Misty’s.

What people get wrong about Misty, most of the time, is her innocent and unassuming demeanor. One wouldn’t think just by looking at her that she could effortlessly have Cordelia in this position within seconds. There’s an innate pureness in the very depths of her soul, but that is not all there is to her. And Cordelia, of course, the opposite. People know she walks like a God, head held high, ready to reign fire upon her enemies if by chance they were stupid enough to test her strength. They would never believe Misty could make her insides feel like jello and knees weak. It’s a strange dichotomy, the two of them alone together. Misty is the only person privy to seeing this side of her.

Flushed, needy, and so fucking wet.

After what seemed like fifty excruciatingly long years, Misty’s fingers danced lightly in between Cordelia’s legs, rubbing her through the flimsy fabric to gather up the wetness pooled through.

Sucking those same two fingers in her mouth, she commented, “I guess you’re all ready for me, huh?”

Cordelia’s tongue darted out to swipe her lower lip, glancing up at Misty with this feral _look_ in her eyes. “Please.”

Then she was being flipped on her stomach, the quiet command, “_On your knees_,” falling from Misty’s lips.

In her semi-drunken stupor, Cordelia managed to prop herself on all fours. Her underwear was gone in an instant, roughly pulled down the back of her legs like Misty were a straggler and the only salvation is the glistening skin between her thighs. She looked back just as Misty took the strap on in her hand and grazed her clit. They both gasped.

Misty, just with this sight in her line of vision, is so ridiculously turned on that it fucking hurt. She gripped Cordelia’s hips up, blunt fingernails leaving crescent shaped indents; and pushed inside, beginning a slow, tentative pace.

The whine that stuttered from Cordelia’s mouth made Misty’s heart skip on the next beat.

“You’re so goddamn sexy like this,” Misty managed to keep her tone even, despite the reckless pounding of her hips. “My beautiful birthday girl.” She kept one hand in a firm hold on Cordelia’s hip, the other tangled loosely in a grip of soft hair to pull with every thrust. Cordelia was so full she could hardly breathe, feeling Misty deep inside and all over her skin, like a fire ravaging a forest of epic proportions. Their bodies slammed together like a magnetic attraction, always meant to find their way back to each other.

Before she could spit out a reply, Cordelia was being tossed like a ragdoll over onto her back. The display would be seen as a sign of aggression, if not for the way Misty took her legs in delicate hands and lifted them_ slowlyslowlyslowly_ in the air so she could push herself back inside Cordelia.

And, _oh_, this position is so much better. Cordelia’s pupils were blown wide as she stared down at where they’re connected so obscenely, her hands grappling for security on Misty’s toned forearms.

Misty fucked Cordelia like this nice and easy at first, only picking up the pace when the small gasps of pleasure turned into breathless pleas for _harder, baby_ and _faster, please._ She scraped her thumb over a pebbled nipple purely for the pleasure of hearing the moan that followed. “That feel good, hm?”

Cordelia could barely return a nod.

The muscles in her stomach began clenching, her calves instinctively tightening around where Misty held them at waist level. The latter stroked her hips a little deeper on the next thrust; just enough to make the Supreme jolt in surprise. She added her thumb to Cordelia’s neglected, wet clit, rubbing it faster and faster until it made her head roll back, two fists twisting into the sheets on each side.

The symphony of noises coming from Cordelia’s mouth could make a nun blush.

“Misty, _I’m_\- keep going, please I’m so _close_-”

Then she’s coming all over Misty as she rocked her hips in tune with the waves of crescendoing pleasure. Her thumb kept in a steady roll, prolonging the force of the orgasm.

Cordelia's body was left thrumming in the afterglow like she’d found God in the last half hour, her eyes squinted up in what looked like cataclysmic pain. As Misty pulled out carefully, her body shuddered once before relaxing amongst the pillows. Misty rid herself of the harness and crawled up to let Cordelia angle her chin down, pandering her with a sweet kiss that slowed time to a crawl.

“Happy birthday, Delia. I’m real glad you had a good day.”

Briefly glancing at the clock, she replied, “My birthday isn’t quite over yet. You know what else I want?”

Misty feigned innocence like Cordelia’s pointer and middle fingers weren’t already sliding over her clit. She sighed, spread her legs further open, and let Cordelia finger fuck her with dexterious touches; pace shallow and unhurried until she came twice with Cordelia’s name on her lips. They left her heaving, drunk with desire, her skin pulsing with a flush that ebbed across her chest. Cordelia didn’t want to stop there, never wanted to, and as she dipped below the covers to make it a third, Misty halted her with a gentle touch.

“Let me hold you, now.”

Being in Misty’s embrace is a privilege that Cordelia doesn’t take lightly. As she was swept into sturdy arms, she let Misty kiss where she wanted; her cupid’s bow, her temple, the pulsating point behind her ear. Heady aromas of sex, sunflowers, and the intoxicating scent of the earth after an afternoon thunderstorm rushed through her senses; the smell so inherently Misty, that all of Cordelia’s ailments mended in that very moment. The entirety of her heart was screaming into the void of her rib cage, begging to be let out of her chest so it could be coddled in Misty’s deserving hands.

Misty’s flesh was soft to touch underneath her fingertips, so pliable and warm that it felt spiritual. She was a deity Cordelia could live out the rest of her days worshipping down on her knees.

Finally, after capturing her lips languidly for what felt like hours, Cordelia smiled softly. “I really don’t know how you do it.”

“Do what?”

“Make me feel so good, all the time. It’s like there’s no off switch to the amount of happiness I can experience.”

Misty pondered for a moment; feeling only the palpable cloak of Cordelia’s love that blanketed her soul, the fingertips tracing in circles on her upper arm, and the sweet feel of lips brushing her neck line in no discernable pattern.

“I feel like I have a lot of lost time to make up for.”

“I don’t want you feeling guilty for not being here after what you’ve been through,” Cordelia fiercely denied her that right before Misty could even protest.

“It just hurts to think about the times you felt broken or unloved while I wasn’t here. I wanna make it clear you’ll never have to feel like that again. When you’re with me,” she added, as if Cordelia wasn’t already one hundred percent certain on that.

Cordelia whispered a blissed out, “_my God_,” under her breath, then louder, “How did I get so lucky with you?”

Misty’s nose wrinkled cutely. “I dunno, but what I do know is that we’re gonna have more days like this every month.”

“What do you mean, I have-”

“I bribed Queenie into taking over your classes every once in a while in exchange for keepin’ quiet about the boys she sneaks in here.” Misty laughed to herself, “Oops.”

Cordelia ignored the fact that one of her looser rules were being broken right under her nose. “You did that for me?”

“Well, I didn’t really getcha anything for your birthday and this is the least I could do.”

“I didn’t need anything, I’ve got it all right here.”

“Forever,” Misty tossed her leg around Cordelia’s waist and snuggled so close it felt like they molded together into one body.

Just as she was about to drift off to sleep on the happiest day of her life; ready to let her subconscious fill with dreams of Misty and nothing else, there was scratching and an annoyed whine at their bedroom door.

“Now how do y’reckon he knew this was our room?”

“I thought you wanted to be his favorite,” Cordelia teased, “go let him in.”

“You’re gonna let him sleep on your nice comforter?”

“Well- my feet get cold sometimes. And you claim to hate it when I try to warm them up on your calves.”

“Not my fault God gave you ice cubes for toes.”

Chester, with the help of Misty, clambered up on the bed to plop right in between the pair. He fell asleep almost instantaneously, making both blondes pout at how at home he’d already made himself.

This is what Cordelia had been yearning for all her life, she thought, the ability to fall asleep next to someone she loves and know they would still be there in the morning, blurry eyed and wild haired and desperate for caffeine. The dog was just a nice addition.

Just as Cordelia shut her eyes once more, she heard a soft coo. “_Baby_.”

She mumbled, “Hm?” without looking.

“I was talkin’ to Chester.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> please come find & comfort me, I’m posting this while watching boy wonder for the first time since it aired 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/moonmotels1), [tumblr](https://moonmotels.tumblr.com/)
> 
> thoughts/comments/concerns? they make me happy:-)


End file.
